


Lando's Heat

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando goes in Heat while Sacha is away in Argentina.Luckily his Pack is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Lando's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I said i was going to write this aaaages ago and I'm so sorry for the wait jsj Smut just takes so long for me to write, but eventually I got it done!
> 
> Just to be clear: I choose to make it basically necessary for an Omega to be with an Alpha during their Heat even if their Mate is not an Alpha. I just wanted to add some extra angst to it hehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I do really enjoy writing these Pack fics so let me know what else you'd like to read for this verse!
> 
> Cheers!

Lando woke up covered in sweat, something wet making his thighs sticky and uncomfortable. He knew what this meant, he knew it would only get worse, and he was terrified. 

Lando grabbed his phone, whimpering as he dialed Sacha's number. Sacha, his friend and just a bit more, who was stuck in Argentina. 

"Lando?" Sasha muttered sleepily, picking up the phone. 

"S-sacha… my Heat-" Lando sobbed, saying it out loud somehow made things worse and Lando groaned when he felt more slick drip out of him.He heard Sacha let out a soft sound.

"Oh no, Lando…" Sacha whimpered. "I-I can't help you…" he added with a cry. Lando let out a choked moan, pushing up against the covers on his bed. 

"Sacha…" he whimpered again, gasping into the phone. Sacha's breathing was shaky, the young Beta seeming unsure what to do. Heats, but first Heats in particular, where long and painful if spent alone. And there was no way for the Beta to reach Lando.

"I'm so sorry..." Sacha whispered, and he seemed to be crying. The Argentinian's distress made Lando's head less fussy for just a moment, enabling him to focus more on the Argentinian's familiar soft voice.

"I wish you were here." Lando whispered. "I can't do this alone." He added in a sob. Sacha let out a soothing sound.

"I'm so, so sorry. But I'll find someone to help you…" he promised. Lando sniffled. 

"Please…" he whimpered. He didn't want anyone but Sacha, but he knew he would be in a lot of pain if he chose to spend this time alone. He might have missed many biology lessons in school, but he did know enough. 

The fact that all young Omegas were recommended to spend their first Heat with an Alpha - Mate or not - had always confused Lando, but the searing heat in his belly now made him understand. Had Sacha been here, Lando wasn't sure if it would have been enough.

"I'll call you later." Sacha told him suddenly, and before Lando could reply, he was gone.

Lando was left alone now and it didn't do his Heat any good. He whimpered, dragging himself out of bed and pulling on some clean boxers. His dick was hard and uncomfortably pressing up against the thin fabric, but Lando had been told not to try and relieve his arousal himself - it would only cause pain. He debated whether to put on a shirt, but he knew that it would quickly become uncomfortable with the sweat covering his chest and back. Besides, Lando was pretty sure he could cum from the friction from his shirt on his nipples alone. 

He stumbled into the main Pack room, unsure what he was even looking for. Kimi smelled him instantly, springing to his feet and turning to face Lando.

"Lando…" he said, warningly growling at Lance and Alex, both Mate-less young Alphas instinctively moving closer to the Omega. Lewis noticed too and rushed over, the British Omega gently shushing Lando and protectively holding him close as he bared his teeth in direction of the Alphas. Lando moaned, nuzzling his face against Lewis's warm chest in a desperate search for comfort. The Omega smelled good, familiar, but his instincts were not yet pleased.

"He smells so good…" Alex mumbled, while Lance seemed ready to fight Kimi. Alex had always had extreme self-control around Lando, used to his smell, but Lance was still new to this all. 

"Bring him back to the room." Kimi snarled, but Lando saw him breathe in deeply through his nose. 

Lando had expected his Heat to make him so willing he would have thrown himself at any Alpha's feet, but so far none of the Alpha's scents seemed to please Lando's Omega's side.

That being said, it was clear his scent did very much please the Alphas.

There was nothing as intoxicating as the scent of an Omega's first Heat. Lando's body was ready for pups now, and every Alpha's instinct knew just what to do with that. Lando became acutely aware of the stares when Kimi let out a pleased rumble despite himself. Lando didn't blame him, with the Finn being the unofficial Pack Alpha in the Paddock, he had the right to claim Lando's Heat.

Lando stared at the Finn, eyes wide. He liked Kimi, felt safe with him, but he did not want Kimi like that.

Before Kimi's Alpha side could make him decide on claiming the young Omega, Lewis quickly lifted Lando up, the younger Omega still rubbing his face against the older man's skin in an uneasy gesture. Lance stepped forward but then Checo was there, the small Beta giving Lance a stern look that made the Alpha whimper and move away.

Charles stepped in front of Kimi and Alex, blocking their path as Lewis carried Lando away from the Alphas, the older Omega cooing softly as Lando whined.

"Ssh baby, you don't have to pick the first Alpha you find, or the Pack Alpha. They can make demands but in the end it's you who gets to decide." Lewis whispered. They had finally reached Lando's bedroom again and Lewis safely carried Lando inside. The Brit still cooed softly as he helped Lando get comfortable under the blankets before rubbing their cheeks together in an almost fatherly gesture.

"I'm scared." Lando whimpered. Lewis shushed him gently.

"You'll be okay honey, where is Sacha?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lando let out a wail.

"At home in Argentina." He whimpered. Lewis sighed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." He tutted. Lando sniffled.

"I-I don't know what to do…" he hiccuped. Lewis tutted. 

"It would have been easier if he was here." He soothed. "But even then you would have wanted an Alpha. You might not realise it yet, but you will feel it soon enough. Maybe it's better if Sacha isn't here, it could have hurt him." Lewis explained while Lando anxiously created a nest around himself.

"I don't want an Alpha." He whimpered. "I just want this to be over." Lewis nodded, gently pushing Lando's sweaty hair back.

"I know baby." He sighed. Not long ago, Lando had refused to even be within 1 metre of an Alpha, and now he would have to spend one of the most intimate moments of his life with one.

"It's unfair." Lando whispered, and while Lewis didn't hear his earlier thoughts, he seemed to understand. 

"I can still get Kimi for you, if you want. He would be gentle with you." Lewis said. Lando shook his head.

"I want Max." He whimpered. Lewis sighed.

"Sweetheart, Max is not an Alpha-"

"A-and Daniel." Lando gasped out, cheeks flushing red. Lewis eyed him for a moment, seemingly making sure Lando was still coherent enough to make the decision, but then nodded.

"I'll send them in." He said calmly, pressing a kiss to Lando's forehead before heading out of the room.

Lando whimpered when he was alone, rocking his hips into the mattress under him to try and get some relief.

He felt scared, but his mind was starting to get clouded over with lust, making it difficult to focus. He still flinched and huddled further into his nest when the door to his room opened, Max and Daniel slipping inside.

"Ssh babydoll." Max cooed instantly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and letting Lando crawl onto his lap. Lando whined, instinctively rocking his hips down on Max's, before stilling as he smelled Daniel walk closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel groaned out, using every bit of his self control to keep at a few metres distance from the young Omega.

"I-I trust you. I'm scared but you won't hurt me, right?" Lando asked in a small voice. Daniel's eyes softened.

"Of course not. And Max will stay, okay? To make sure you are comfortable." Daniel told Lando gently, reaching out to touch Lando's cheek. Lando sighed and nuzzled into the touch.

"Will it hurt?" Lando asked Max. "T-the knot I mean." He shyly rubbed his cheek against Max's shoulder. The Omega cooed at him, tugging his shirt off over his head so they could have some skin to skin contact.

"It's uncomfortable. But Dan was my first too, he will take good care of you." Max soothed him. Lando nodded, shuddering as Max's hands brushed over his bare skin.

"Are you okay with it, baby?" Daniel turned to Max. Max nodded instantly, still fussing over Lando.

"He is my best friend. And our Pack. Of course I am." He said. Lando cooed happily when Daniel finally touched him, the Alpha's large hand running over his spine and stopping on the edge of his boxers. Daniel's hand was warm and Lando moaned softly at the touch, his instincts purring contentedly now.

"Please…" Lando gasped, pushing into the touch. Daniel rumbled softly, before helping Lando undress fully. The Omega shivered as he was naked, his cock pressing up painfully hard as he nosed Max's shoulder again. Max held him as Daniel inspected the young Omega, running his hands over Lando's chest and back before squeezing Lando's ass, spreading his cheeks apart to show the Omega's slick-wet hole.

"You smell so good." Daniel rumbled, rubbing his finger against Lando's twitching hole to catch some of the slick. Lando whined as Daniel licked his fingers clean, tasting the Omega. "So good." Daniel groaned. 

"Let me open him up." Max decided. Daniel was all tense, clearly struggling to keep the pace slow, and growled as Max shuffled around to sit behind Lando too. 

"Excuse me?" Max huffed, raising an eyebrow at his Mate. Daniel dropped his head and rumbled in apology.

"M-max?" Lando whimpered, breaking the tension. Max looked up at the little Omega still on show in front of them.

"Yes baby?" Max cooed, reaching out to stroke Lando's cheek. Lando bit his lip.

"Can you fuck me first?" He asked, hands twitching nervously as he rolled onto his back. Daniel growled sharply. 

"Mine." He said, instinctively placing a hand on the small of Lando's back. Max bared his teeth.

"Don't get carried away." He murmured at his Mate, wearily touching Daniel's shoulder. Daniel took a deep breath.

"Yes. Sorry." He murmured, before moving back to make space for Max.

"Come here, babydoll." Max purred at Max, drawing him up and into a chaste kiss. Lando mewled and parted his lips instantly, fingers impatiently tugging at Max's pants. The older Omega undressed quickly, humming as Daniel moved closer to mouth at the Mating mark in his neck.

"Let Lando rest back against you." Max ordered. Lando gave Dan an anxious look, expecting the Alpha to get mad at his Mate, but Daniel nodded quietly, undressed, and settled down behind Lando, letting the Omega rest back against his warm chest.

"Good." Max murmured, sounding very straight to the point and unaffected. The way the Omega's pupils were dilated when he looked up told a different story. Max knelt between Lando's spread thighs, pushing them up to gain better access to his ass. 

"I'm just going to check if you're open enough." Max cooed as he brought his fingers down, rubbing them against the slick ring of muscle. Lando keened and threw his head back, his cock leaking precum steadily now. Max pushed two fingers in at once, Lando's body accepting them easily.

"You're so wet and warm." Max groaned, free hand fisting his own cock as he watching his fingers disappear into Lando with a rather awed expression. He added a third finger and only now Lando huffed slightly at the discomfort. 

"You're taking it so well." Daniel groaned, nuzzling Lando's hair and letting his fingers brush lightly over the Omega's sensitive nipples.

Lando groaned as the Heat in his stomach grew worse, the young Omega anxiously grabbing at Max to bring him closer.

"I'll be okay, j-just please fuck me." He gasped, the heels of his feet digging into Max's ass as he urged their bodies flush together. Max nodded, panting slightly as he used his slick coated hand to lube up his cock. Lando tensed up as Max lined his cock up with his ass, before crying out as he finally pushed inside. Daniel's hand brushed over the young Omega's cock and suddenly Lando was already coming, gasping and writhing as Max bottomed out inside him.

"Holy shit." Max groaned, bracing himself over Lando and keeping still for a moment. Lando was breathing heavily as he came down from his high, his stomach and chest coated in sticky cum. 

But his cock was still hard and Lando only seemed more desperate, his eyes almost black as he drew Max into a messy kiss.

"Fuck me." He gasped into Max's mouth. Max didn't need to be asked twice, pulling his cock out of the Omega's tight hole before sharply thrusting back in.

He didn't need to worry about hurting Lando, the Omega's body was _made_ for this, and so Max didn't start slow. Pushing one hand onto Lando's stomach to keep him in place, Max fucked into Lando's ass in a rapid pace. Nobody spoke, only the sounds of slick skin on slick skin and Lando's breathy gasps filling the room now. 

Max grunted and pulled Lando closer, pushing Lando's legs onto his shoulders and almost folding the younger Omega in half. Lando's head was resting on Daniel's thigh now, the Alpha stroking his cock as he looked down on the Omega's face. 

"Ah! Max, Max-" Lando chanted over and over again as the new angle meant Max finding his prostate on every thrust. The young Omega came again, some of the white cum landing on his own cheeks and lips and Daniel grumbled at the sight, leaning down to lick and kiss Lando's face clean again.

"I'm gonna-" Max gasped, completely out of breath as he dug his fingers into Lando's hips, making sure the younger man could not pull away as he thrusted into him one last time, spilling his load deep inside Lando's willing body.

Lando's laid in a boneless heap between the two Mates, eyes half closed and body trembling. Max pulled out slowly and lowered Lando's legs onto the bed again. The Omega's hole was oozing cum and more slick, wetting the bed under him.

"You need a break, Lando?" Max asked breathlessly, soothingly rubbing his hands over Lando's thighs. Lando swallowed thickly, opening his eyes again.

"No." He said hoarsely. His heat had only been sated briefly, and Lewis had been right.

His body was screaming for an Alpha, for knot, and Max was no longer enough. 

"Alpha-" Lando stuttered, seeming frightened but determined as he arched his neck, looking back at Daniel and baring his neck in process. Daniel grumbled, possessively licking at the young man's throat. He seemed to be holding back, scared as well, until Max reached out to place a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"You won't hurt him." The Dutch Omega soothed his Mate. "He needs you, Dan." He added softly. Daniel rumbled deep in his chest, hands curling under Lando's shoulders and pulling him up until the Omega sat straddling his lap, facing away from him. Daniel groaned as he spread Lando's cheeks apart again, unceremoniously pushing three fingers into the puffy and slightly red hole before quickly removing them again, making Lando whine.

"Shh, come here, hold on to me." Max muttered, the spent Omega allowing Lando to rest against his chest, the younger man's arms around his neck as Lando nuzzled his face into the crook of Max's neck. 

Daniel rolled onto his knees, his large hands curling around the Omega's waist in a tight grip. His thumbs pressed into Lando's hole and he pulled them apart to spread Lando open almost obscenely. Lando shuddered, feeling exposed and anxious.

"D-dan…" he whimpered so quietly even Max barely heard him. But Daniel let put a soft breath, pulling his hands back before gently nuzzling the side of Lando's neck.

"Ssh it's okay. I will take good care of you, my little Omega." He whispered. Lando relaxed again, giving Dan a quick nod. He still clutched on tightly to Max, who had reached out to gently stroke Dan's hair. Lando whimpered as Dan breached him, the Alpha's cock much bigger than Max's had been. 

"You feel so good." Daniel growled softly, teeth dragging over the back of Lando's shoulder as he bottomed out. Lando's mouth hung open, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Max asked worriedly. Lando nodded, biting his bottom lip as he got used to the stretch.

“P-please I need your knot, Daniel.” Lando whimpered, baring the side of his neck. Daniel looked up at Max for approval, the Dutchman instantly nodding and holding Lando securely as Daniel began to move. Lando was like putty in Max’s arms, whimpering and gasping at every trust. Max pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and nose, making sure the precious Omega was okay as Daniel’s pace quickened.

“Fuck you’re so warm.” Daniel groaned out, hips snapping forward. Lando whined.

“Fuck me Alpha, fuck me hard.” he whined, gasping as Dan pounded in to him. Daniel’s breathing was ragged, his grip on the young Omega tight as he pulled him back, holding him firmly in place with his teeth on Lando’s neck in warning. Lando whined and tried to wiggle away as the knot at the base of Dan’s cock started to inflate.

“Breath through it baby.” Max whispered, reaching down to stroke Lando’s cock. The young Omega came to another shuddering orgasm as Daniel came inside him, the knot firmly linking them together. Max knew the stretch would be uncomfortable, and soothingly rubbed his cheek against Lando’s.

“You did so well.” he praised, before letting go of Lando as Daniel pulled him back, the Alpha tiredly trying to move into a more comfortable position without hurting Lando. They ended up both laying on their sides on the bed, Lando trying to calm his breathing as every slight tug on the knot made his overly sensitive body jolt. Max laid down in front of him, letting Lando clutch on tightly to him. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Max muttered, stroking Lando’s hair. Daniel nodded as well, rubbing Lando’s side.

“Are you feeling better now?” the Alpha asked softly, his gentle demeanor returning fully as his instincts had calmed down. Lando nodded tiredly. 

“Just want to shower and sleep.” he murmured. Max chuckled.

“Just a little bit longer, the knot should deflate any minute now.” he promised. Lando smiled tiredly, content enough to stay in Max and Dan’s embrace as they waited.

“I’m going to pull out now, it will be a bit uncomfortable.” Dan murmured, a hand on Lando’s shoulder to keep him in place as he pulled out. Lando whined, all his instincts screaming for him to keep Daniel inside his body. 

“It’s okay.” Daniel shushed, hugging the Omega tightly. Lando sniffled a little, seeming overwhelmed. 

“I want Sacha.” he murmured. Daniel anxiously nosed Lando’s hair, glancing at his Mate as Max got up, retrieving his phone. 

“Call him.” Max said kindly. “Daniel and I will run you a bath in the meantime.” he added, pressing a kiss to Lando’s forehead before gesturing Daniel after him into the bathroom. It took 2 tries before Sacha picked up, and Lando suddenly realised it must have been the middle of the night for the Argentinian.

“Lando.” Sacha sighed shakily, moving around to turn on his bedside lamp. WIth the added lighting, Lando could see how worried and tired the Beta was looking and he whined softly.

“I miss you Sacha.” Lando muttered, not sure how to start about his mating with Max and Dan. Sacha smiled shakily.

“I miss you too Lando.” he muttered. “I booked a flight for this weekend, I need to be with you.” he added shyly. Lando cooed happily, before biting his lip.

“Max and Daniel, they-” he started awkwardly. Sacha nodded.

“I know.” he muttered. He didn’t seem angry, just slightly uncomfortable. “Did they treat you well?” he asked after a moment of silence. Lando nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And the worst of the Heat is gone now.” he explained. Sacha hummed.

“I’m glad.” he sighed. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” he added, his voice breaking. Lando cooed at him. 

“It’s not your fault.” he said with a shaky smile. Sacha nodded.

“I know, but-” he cleared his throat. “Next time I’ll be there with you.’ he decided. Lando smiled.

“I’d like that.” he whispered. He would still need an Alpha, but with Sacha there, everything didn’t seem as scary anymore.

“I got to go, I need to bathe.” Lando muttered, wrinkling up his nose. “And you need to sleep.” he added, watching with a tender smile as Sacha yawned, the Beta tiredly rubbing at his eyes. 

“ ‘kay.” Sacha mumbled, smiling back. “I love you, Lando.” he said quietly, just as Lando was reaching for the ‘end call’ button. Lando blushed.

“I love you too, Sacha.” 

Lando carefully got up from the bed after he had hung up the phone, stumbling over to the bathroom. His body was sore, but not painfully so, and the moment Max helped him sit down in the warm water in the bathtub, he felt better. 

Max and Daniel washed him thoroughly, washing him with a soap that smelled slightly of citrus.

“That’s Sacha’s soap.” Lando muttered, recognising the scent instantly. Daniel smiled, kissing Lando’s cheek.

“There is nothing better than smelling like your Mate after you had your Heat.” he muttered. Lando cooed softly, his instincts liking the way the Alpha referred to Sacha as his Mate. 

Max and Daniel let him dress into soft sweats and a light tshirt, before leading him out into the Packroom. They allowed him to steer clear of some of the Alphas and instead sat him down with Lewis and George, who happily fussed over him. 

Once Lando had settled down, Kimi cautiously made his way over. Daniel, sitting on the edge of the sofa to watch over the group of Omegas, grumbled a bit anxiously, but he could of course not stop their Pack Alpha.

“Are you okay.” Kimi asked softly, kneeling down in front of Lando but refraining from reaching out for him. Lando nodded, nosing Lewis’s sweater.

“Bit tired.” he mumbled shyly. Kimi nodded.

“I asked Sebastian to order some pizza for us all, is that okay for you? Or would you like something else to eat.” he asked. Lando blinked, still not quite used to being treated with the utmost care and respect the Pack Alpha showed all Omegas. 

“Pizza is fine.” he muttered with a small smile. Kimi nodded, eying Lando intently for a moment, before holding out his hand. Lando swallowed thickly, glancing at the Alpha’s palm, but then reached out to let their fingers brush together. 

Kimi smiled.

“You’re safe with us, you know that right?” Kimi muttered, clearly feeling a bit bad about reacting to Lando’s scent so strongly earlier. Lando sighed contentedly.

“I know.” he said. He still missed Sacha, and was still sad the Beta hadn’t been here with him for his Heat, but he now knew just how caring his Pack was.

They would do anything for him, and in return, Lando vowed to himself to do the same for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and Comments very much appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic.  
> I do take requests via my asks on tumblr!


End file.
